Where Will I Sleep?
by Patrickhere
Summary: Mello can't sleep. Matt doesn't mind staying up with him. MattxMello, Yaoi, HJ.


Mello sighed, glancing up at the glowing red digits of his clock for what seemed like the billionth time.

00:42

He shivered again, and snuggled deeper into his blankets. Mello hated winter.

Hearing Matt's gentle snoring from across the room he glowered at his friend's sleeping form.

He soon gave up on sleep, and hopped out of bed, padding across the hardwood floor to where his best friend slept peacefully.

He reached out a hand and gently brushed the dark hair off Matt's smooth forehead and sighed. Matt was so pretty when he slept, his brow not furrowed like when he played his video games.

"Stupid games," Mello thought. "He pays them more attention than he does to me."

That's when he decided: if he couldn't sleep, then Matt couldn't either.

"Matt," he called softly.

No response.

"Matt," he said, a little louder. This time he got a grunt.

"Matt!" he said loudly, accompanied by a hard shove to the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"Wha- jeez, Mello, is that you?" Matt mumbled, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Oh, hey Matt, couldn't sleep either, huh? How odd. Listen, Matt."

"What is it Mels?"

Mello frowned. Matt never called him 'Mels'. He sort of liked it.

"Matty, can I sleep in your bed?"

"But Mello, where… where will I sleep?" He looked up expectantly at Mello as if he had just asked the most profound question in the universe.

"On Mars, of course." Mello replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But Mello, you know they haven't found beds on Mars yet. Plus, where am I going to find a rocket ship at this hour?"

"Then why don't you stay in this bed with me? That would be much easier." Dealing with a sleepy Matt could be like dealing with a toddler.

"You're right, it would be. Okay, come on in." Matt finally agreed and shifted over to make room.

The feeling of Mello's lithe form climbing into his bed brought Matt's mind staggering back from the land of sleep, and brought with it his memories of standing alone in the shower room, one hand against the clammy tiles for support and the other frantically pumping his hard length. He had only ever fantasized about being this close to his beautiful best friend.

Mello snuggled closer to Matt, and the feeling of the blonde's body pressed up against his side as well as his previous thoughts had a familiar pressure flooding his lower abdomen, his cock twitching to life.

Scared Mello would realise about his 'little problem' Matt turned his back to the other boy and began breathing as evenly as he could to try and trick the other into thinking he was asleep again.

Mello, who had Matt right where he wanted, wasn't fooled and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, hugging him from behind.

"You know, Matt, my mother always used to let me into her bed when I couldn't sleep. Before she died, I mean."

Giving up his pretence of sleep, Matt replied: "Really? That's nice. I can't remember mine at all. Maybe I'm lucky that way though. Nothing to miss."

They were both silent for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so. But now I've got you, right Matt?" Mello squeezed his eyes shut, nervously waiting on he answer he so desperately wanted.

"Yeah Mel, you've got me."

Mello breathed a sigh of relief, which Matt could feel tickling the back of his neck, awakening the butterflies in his stomach.

"Matt?"

He loved how Mello whispered his name, like a prayer.

"Yeah Mello?"

"Well, my mother, she… well she also used to…"

"Mello?"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"She would always give me a goodnight kiss too." He blurted it out quickly; afraid of how Matt would take it.

Matt was silent, his eyes wide open, and mentally cursed his own insecurities.

"Well, uh, I mean, if you, well I could, if you wanted, I could, um, do, uh, do that, for you, if that's what you wanted, I could, well, I could kiss you."

Mello smiled, biting his lip, and squeezed Matt's tense torso. "I'd like that very much."

With that Matt turned to face his best friend and crush, not meeting his eyes for fear of chickening out.

He slowly brought his face closer to Mello's, shutting his eyes tight.

Suddenly their lips were touching, moving, dancing together and Mello's slender fingers were gripping the brunette's hair, while Matt was gently holding the blonde's neck and jaw.

Mello slowly parted his lips, allowing Matt to trail his tongue over Mello's teeth. He loved how Matt groaned when he bit playfully on his lower lip.

Running his fingertips down Mello's hot body, his hands landed on his ass, gently squeezing the supple flesh. He slid his palm over the slender thigh to hoist Mello's knee over his hip, pulling him closer.

Mello gasped as he felt Matt's erection against him and tentatively moved a hand down, palming it through Matt's pyjamas, making the other boy moan into their heated kiss.

Through his lust-clouded mind Matt decided he really ought to return the favour.

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of Mello's soft sweatpants and pulled out his hardening member.

Matt Broke their kiss, leaving them both panting for air, grinning as he said "No underwear, Mels?"

"That a problem, Matty?" Mello replied, giving a needy moan as Matt began sucking the sensitive flesh beneath his ear and stroking him at the same time. He pulled Matt's shorts down his legs and palmed his balls as well as circling his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum over it.

Matt wondered if Mello knew just how much that turned him on. He could hardly believe he finally had Mello, half naked and moaning in his arms, touching him where he wanted it, needed it most.

Mello threw his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly, not caring if the others in the orphanage could hear, in fact he hoped they could, because the way Matt was touching him, and panting hotly in his ear was better than anything he'd ever experienced, even better than his favourite chocolate.

"Mello, I - I'm gonna – God, yes – ah!" Matt's voice in Mello's ear brought him closer and closer to the edge, and he could tell Matt was there too. He wanted to tell Matt how good he made him feel, but found all he could get out of his mouth were incomprehensible vowel sounds.

Matt couldn't stand the pressure and heat anymore and released, covering Mello's hands in his white sticky seed, choking out the other's name.

Seeing Matt's face contorted in ecstasy, drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead and the extra tight grip on is cock as Matt released were all to much for Mello, and came, his moaning captured by Matt's lips as they kissed and rode out their orgasms together.

Coming back to his senses, Mello curled u in Matt's strong arms, and whispered "Thanks Matty," before drifting off to sleep.

Matt pressed a kiss to the soft blonde hair in front of him and let his eyes close over.

"Anytime, Mello."


End file.
